User blog:BowserRulesAll/My Top 20 Favorite Characters
Sup. Just jumping on the bandwagon i guess. One more thing; there aren't two characters on this list that are from the same series. With that said, here we go! 20 If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be! 19 I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! 18 I'm going to fight for her. The same way you once fought for me. 17 I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who i am. 16 To hell with your oppinion! I'll follow my own path, no matter what anyone else says! 15 Why must i make friends with the hated and make enemies of the respected... it's times like these when i miss the days of war. The days before i discovered the little space between good and evil... 14 As the living it is our responsibility to carry out the wishes of the ones who are gone. 13 If anyone ever tells me it's a mistake to have hope, well then, i'll just tell them they're wrong. And i'll keep telling them till they believe. No matter how many times it takes. 12 Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable 11 Even if i were to lose everything... even if they all despise me... i can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if i lose everything. This is what i've decided. 10 We gained countless scars to arrive this far... we lost countless friends... we have made many sacrifices... therefore, even if it's far from enough, even if it's one step at a time... we'll keep walking forward... for as long as there is hope... miracles will always be possible! 9 There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance. 8 There are times when a gentleman has to be courageous and fight, even when his opponent is bigger than he is and he knows he's going to lose! 7 The heart may be weak, and sometimes it might even give in. But i've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out. 6 I've lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages. People hate and evil causes conflict, but i'm looking forward to a new age that will purify all this. How many times has this happened... where people make the same mistakes over and over again? 5 When i say it doesn't hurt me, that means that i can bear it. 4 All men are not created equal. This was the reality i learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback. 3 Never afraid of what the future holds, never regretful of the present. The tomorrow we're trying to reach is... not a tomorrow you've decided on! We... by ourselves... choose our tomorrow from the infinite universe! We will fight through it. We will fight through it and protect the universe! We'll show you we can do it! 2 Dying is not repaying a debt! That is not what he saved you for! Only weak men would die after someone spared their lives! 1 Only once the Crystal and King are no more... can I know redemption. Category:Blog posts